


Alex Quackity Gets Fucked By His Fiancés

by grapedevils



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Alex, Bottom Quackity, Bottom! Quackity, Dom Karl Jacobs, Dom Sapnap, Face-Fucking, Karlnapity, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Top Karl Jacobs, Top Sapnap, Top! Karl Jacobs, Top! Sapnap, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapedevils/pseuds/grapedevils
Summary: Karl facefucks and rides him while Sapnap stretches and overstimulates him.Use of real names in this story.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Alex Quackity Gets Fucked By His Fiancés

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut uhh,, check out my other story if you enjoy this, its dnf :]  
> feedback appreciated <3

Two soft tan wrists tied tightly together, the rope gently digging into the skin and creating a pink, swelling colour around them. Gentle tugs tested the tightness every now and then, fists curling and knuckles becoming white from the pressure put on them. They rested above the head of the boy who let out nervous breath. Alex’s back arched as his mind was plagued with filthy thoughts of what his boyfriends would do to him, letting out a moan but biting his lip harshly to stop himself from letting out anymore noise. A dark blindfold covered his eyes, vision completely black. He wouldn’t be able to see anything they do, where they’ll touch or when they’ll do it, and that made his cock twitch against his skin. 

Alex’s knees gently brushed each other as he held his legs closed to attempt to stop the heat growing on his hard, pre-cum leaking cock. He impatiently shivered, uncomfortable with the growing erection he wanted to be relieved. His head pressed firmly into the mattress in an attempt to hide or curl himself up more. He imagined his boyfriends wrapping their hands around his length and making him orgasm and cum all over himself, and then when he's hot and overstimulated they do it all over again, and again until he sees stars. Or one of them rams into his gut and stretches him out while the other is face fucking him, filling him up with cum and messing up his pretty face, and then plugging him so he’s completely full and none of it can come out. Alex drooled moaned as he became stuck in his own selfish thoughts.

The squeak of a door caused Alex to flinch out of said corrupt thoughts, he pulled on the tight ropes once more and rolled his neck back a little, his nails digging into his palms leaving nail marks, but not hard enough to draw blood. Alex heard footsteps approaching the bed, and he could feel a gaze staring down at his exposed, tan body. He felt a rush of adrenaline fly through his chest unknowing what could happen at any point, how he liked it. Another pair of steps entered the room and Alex felt their weight walk past the bed and still on the other side of him. His toes curled impatiently.

“Look at how beautiful you are,” His boyfriend, Nick, started. A cold finger suddenly landed on his stomach and drew circles and designs onto his skin gently, the touch moving up to his chest slowly. It trailed along his pecs and teasingly past his nipples that never got touched. Alex let out a shaky breath and the cold touch continued on his collarbone and up his neck, snaking towards his jawline that would soon be marked and peppered with kisses. The touch suddenly turned into a hand that gripped his jaw, four fingers curled to one side with a thumb that gently pleased the skin on the other. He could feel a presence lean down to his ear and a breath that lightly fanned it. His knees twitched as he could imagine them nibbling on his lobe and trailing marks down his neck, he wanted everything and he grew frustrated at the slow pace already starting. “All ready for us, all tied and impatient and hard.. leaking for us already and we haven’t even put a hand on you..” Nick continued.

Another cold finger touched Alex’s thigh from the other side of the bed, this one smaller and smoother. “I can't wait to mark up all this pretty skin, all this meat and make it mine, make it red with my marks so everyone will know who you belong to.” A softer, higher voice spoke, the one that belonged to his other boyfriend, Karl. Karl was the softer of the two while Nick was the harder dom. He was growing so desperate for anything they had to offer and all they did was touch him, pathetic. The finger suddenly turned into a hand that slowly moved its way up Alex’s thigh, almost touching his inner crotch and gave it a gentle but firm squeeze.

“Please,” Alex gasped as he squirmed and pulled hard onto the ropes, they continued to swell his skin and irritate it, but he didn’t care. Alex wanted to pull Nick and Karl down and run his hands through their hair as they pleasured him. A gentle slap on the cheek caused him to chew his lip and shut up. “Behave, brat. Be patient and it’ll come.” Nick's voice rang into his ears and he silently whimpered but nodded. “Do you remember our safe words, pet?” Nick asked, his hand moving from Alex’s cheek and teased his throat, wrapping his hand around it as if he were to choke it but put no pressure, which made Alex squint through the blindfold to try to see anything, but it was no use. He nodded, but the hand from his thigh squeezed harder this time, before Karl spoke. “He asked you a question, and we expect verbal answers, you know this.” The scolding toned voice addressed, and Alex whimpered.

“I remember the safe words, sir,” He breathed. “Green is good, yellow is slow down or,” Alex stopped as heat teased his cock once more, inhaling quickly before finishing. “O-or wait, red is stop..” Rough lips landed on his as soon as he stopped speaking, a tongue pushing its way past his lips and straight into his mouth. He could tell it was Nick, just by the rawness of the lips and tongue. Alex let out a moan into his boyfriend's mouth, the hand moved back to his cheek while fingers rested under his ears, latching on firmly and holding him closely. The tongue swirled around inside of his mouth and explored it, pulling back a little and biting harshly on Alex’s lip, making him quickly hiss as pain rushed into them but was quickly replaced with pleasure.

Karl crawled onto the bed as they separated their kiss, his head diving straight into Alex’s neck and he licked the flesh before latching his lips onto a spot and sucking, moving his tongue up and down the spot as his lips suctioned to it. Karl quickly bit the skin before pecking it once more and moved himself swiftly to Alex’s jaw and sucking firmly on it too. Karl held one side of his face while he sucked red marks onto his soft skin, Alex panted as he tried to roll his neck but was held in place by his boyfriend. “Quit moving and hold still for me, or I’ll get Nappy to hold your face down with his knee and it won’t be so pleasurable.”

Nick climbed onto the end of the bed near Alex’s feet, his touch starting at the tip of his toes and dragged down his foot, slowly made his way up his legs and landed on the firm meat of his thigh, where his other hand suddenly fell into place on the opposite leg and he spread both apart at the same time, exposing Alex’s heat to the coolness of the room and he let out a gasp as nails dug into his thigh. “You are so beautiful even down here… your skin is so clean and untouched, I wanna mark it until there's no more of this beautiful tan colour… until it's all just red with mine and Karl’s art,” His head suddenly dove down and bit Alex’s inner thigh. Alex choked on his spit as he quickly tugged on the binds holding his wrists together which didn't budge. He attempted to close his legs but was met with the sting of Nick's palm that collided onto the other thigh, causing him to immediately stop his struggle. 

“Stop struggling. The more you squirm and cry the longer it’ll take for us to touch you. Don’t you wanna be a good little slut for us, Alex?” Nick asked and he sucked his thigh, hands firmly holding them that spread sensation all through Alex’s legs. He bit his lip to stop himself from making anymore noise. Karl decorated Alex’s jawline, moving from one side of his face and right past his chin up to the other ear, drawing a beautiful red constellation on the boy's skin that now connected to his neck that Karl began to trail his licks and sucks and bites and kisses down. Karl’s hot breath against his skin had him hold in a pant he so desperately wanted to let out. A cool emptiness suddenly touched Alex’s neck as Karl pulled away, but he didn’t move too far away as teeth immediately found themselves digging into the flesh of Alex’s earlobe, making him to let out a cry which held a mix of both pain and pleasure, arching his back vastly before he settled into the mattress once more when the rough grip from his thigh was suddenly forgotten and now holding down his gut, keeping him on the bed in place.

“So needy for us, It’s all about you isn’t it? You are so eager to rush into your own pleasure that you’re barely letting us have our fun first..” Nick remarked, as he bit down on a new tender piece of thigh a little bit closer to Alex’s crotch area, the thrill grew more every time. His pre-cum leaking cock twitched as he imagined the long, firm fingers of one of his boyfriends wrapping their larger hands around his length and milking him until he’s a dry. His eyes rolled up into his head as his two boyfriends attacked his skin, marking him everywhere so that no matter what piece of flesh anyone would see, it was covered and claimed by the two. Karl’s hands danced down his flush neck and traced his shoulders, his teeth pulling out of Alex’s throbbing, red earlobe and moving down a little farther on the bed, only for his lips to meet Alex’s collarbone and suck straight into the sensitive areas. Alex’s shoulders tensed at the new touch.

“Please,” Alex pleaded as the two continued their slow amusement. Nick hummed and sat up, moving in between Alex’s legs and placed both hands on the outsides of his thighs, fingers curling underneath for support. Once securing him into a place he liked, his hands moved to sooth his inner thigh close to his hole and he mewled lowly. Nick's gentle finger teased around the area but never touched his hole, which made Alex writhe and buck his hips up, to where Nick stopped his tease and placed both hands over them, pushing them into the mattress once more.

“I thought I already warned you that if you struggle it’ll just take longer for me to give you what you want?” Nick shook his head disapprovingly as he stared down at the male whose hip rolled in his hands, he couldn’t help himself from squirming, he chased the pleasure he yearned for mindlessly. Alex let out a yelp as Karl bit down into his shoulder hard, his teeth dug into the skin and sucked harshly, lifting his teeth out a little so he could lick the surface of the mark only to place his teeth back into the dents he made. A small, breathy cry left he males lips, tingles spread all over his body. He felt Nick adjust his own position quickly before he felt a few fingers prodding at his lips, asking for an entrance. Alex obliged, the fingers moving in and ran themselves along his tongue as he closed his mouth and began to suck on the three of them, flicking his tongue up and down in between the little gaps between the digits. Bringing up saliva to coat them quicker, he spread it quickly before the fingers suddenly pushed far into his mouth, causing him to gag harshly and roll his neck, pulling tightly on the ropes holding him in place. Nick pulled his fingers back out, a string of spit connected his fingers to Alex’s lips, which he quickly broke by moving his hand down to Alex’s hole.

Karl continued to suck all over Alex’s collarbone and shoulders. Nick was about to indulge his finger before he stopped for a moment. “Colour?” He asked, making sure Alex was comfortable. He gulped and let out a shaky moan, “Green, so green. Please..” Alex begged. He didn’t know what he was begging for anymore, but he wanted to be touched and pleasured and used, he was so tired of the teasing and would’ve cried if it lasted any longer. “What do you want?” Karl asked, his lips smirking against Alex’s tan skin as he gently kissed a bite he had just surfaced from. Alex flushed as he felt Karl’s hot breath on his cheek, feeling his boyfriend shift on the bed. Thinner lips met his own and he was welcomed into a softer, gentler kiss than Nick had given. Alex hungrily lifted his head, trying to search for more, before it ended quickly and Karl pulled off, pushing Alex’s head back down.

“Please.. touch me please,” Alex started, feeling Karls fingers gently trace his jawline of red kisses, humming as he did. “What do we get out of it Alex? Make you feel good but what about us?” Alex thrashed at the words of Nick, who gently stroked his asshole with his thumb but never inserted it. Karl moved his thumb and runned it over Alex’s lips, pushing his way into his lips and drawing designs on his tongue. Alex quickly stuck his tongue out of his mouth and tilted his head back, eyes rolling into his head. “I-i’ll do anything hah please…” Nick snickered loudly and he propped himself up on his knees, leaning over Alex’s smaller body. His hand pulled Alex’s face out of Karls hand and into his own, holding him up slightly. “You’re so cute mindlessly begging to be touched and not even caring where or how I do… you don’t even know what you’re begging for.” The hand around Alex’s face slipped and fell back onto the soft skin of his hip. Nick was right, Alex begged for anything he would be given, he just wanted to be relieved so bad from this hard on. Karl’s hand fell to his nipples and gently played with the buds, rolling them between his fingertips as he watched his boyfriend below him squirm, his face dusting a cute shade of pink and the tip of his ears lighting up red.

Nicks index finger rubbed over the hole one more time before pushing in all the way, the base of his wrists brushing Alex’s balls teasingly. Almost immediately Alex tightened around the finger, he inhaled sharply and bit his swollen lips while his muscles twitched. “Relax, breathe. You’re too tight. Let me take care of you.” Nick said gently, his boyfriend's heart tingled at the soft words. The finger inside of him slowly pulled out and back in as Alex began to untighten his walls, letting Nick in. Karl sat up on his knees with his own cock in his hands, jacking it off slowly before he swung one of his legs over Alex and was balanced on top of him, one knee on either side. Moving himself up a bit to meet the boy's mouth, he gently runs his fingers through Alex’s hair. “I’m gonna face fuck you and then cum all over you and you’re gonna thank me for it. Got it slut?” His voice made Alex shudder and he nodded, before getting a hard slap on his thigh again. Jumping, he quickly changed his response, “Yes! Yes sir!” Before Karl approved of the answer.

Grabbing a hold of the back of his head, Karl pulled his face up with his hand and held the base of his own cock with the other. “Open.” He commanded, the tip of his cock kissing Alex’s lips. Alex opens his mouth widely for Karl and his length is quickly inserted. “Don’t bite me or I’ll get Nick to fuck you before you’re properly stretched, and it wont be pleasurable.” Karl smiled, staying still so Alex can adjust to his size. He wished he could use his hands to grab the base of his cock and slowly twist up and he used his lips to suction down on it. He slowly licked the tip which was coated generously with precum, tracing the head of his cock with his tongue and poking the tip into the hole, letting out an airy breath as he already felt pleasure. Karl slowly began to roll his lips forward while Alex’s bruised lips stayed wrapped around him, sucking hard on Karl.

Nick worked his way in and out of Alex’s pulsing hole and slowly added another digit, pushing both all the way in and spreading them apart, scissoring his hole. Alex let out a loud moan around Karl’s cock, the vibrations causing Karl to let out a sweet moan. Nick twisted his fingers and started to curl them, digging in and attempting to find Alex’s prostate. Alex let out a small shriek as a finger brushed against it, causing Nick to give an accomplished smirk as he knew he found it and continued to prod it. “You look so cute wrapped around my cock, taking me in your mouth so well brat, so good.” Karl praised, as he picked up his paste, thrusting his hips into Alex’s mouth more and almost inserting his entire length into the bottoms mouth, saliva beginning to collect around it. Alex moaned at his words and moved his tongue around Karl’s cock in rhythm with his fast movements. 

Nick's fingers continued to stretch out Alex and he continuously rubbed his prostate, pleasure building up at a swift speed. He choked on the cock hitting the back of his throat as the fingers hit his spot so well and soon a third one joined the pair of them prodding at him. Alex bucked his hips up rapidly and the hand on his thigh moved to his waist, pushing him down harshly and the digits inside him sped up even more, going at a speed his moans couldn’t keep up with. Alex whimpered loudly searching for something in the dark blindfold to focus on, but he was trapped in the blackness with himself and the pleasure wavering through his heated body. 

Karl let out pretty moans as he continued to face fuck Alex, whos moans sent pleasure straight through his cock. “Karl, you’re gorgeous baby… You look so good with Alex’s lips wrapped around your cock..” Nick breathed, twisting his wrists in sync with the squirms of Alex who was gasping for air. Karl hummed in appreciation, before looking down at Alex once again. He slowly pulled his cock out from the bruised lips and held it in front of him, wrapping his hand around his length with the other holding up Alex’s head, and he vastly jerked himself off, letting out a sweet moan as thick white ropes shot from his cock and all over Alex, who gasped for air as his mouth became unplugged. Cum dripped down his face and sprinkled the eye mask he wore. Karl pushed his cock back in between the lips and Alex took the head gently, licking off the drip and tasting it in his mouth, savouring the salty taste. He swirled it around before Karl pulled his head out and leaned down to meet Alex’s lips again, giving him another gentle kiss, and Karl could taste himself on the tip of Alex’s tongue.

Alex let out a lewdy moan into his boyfriend's mouth as the fingers hit his prostate at rapid speed, he rolled his hips hard and let out a cry. Pleasure building up in his stomach, his hard cock felt so full and he wanted to cum so bad. “C-can I cum please?” He asked politely, letting out a whine. “I don’t know, can you? Beg for it maybe..” Alex gasped for more air and choked, an orgasm suddenly hitting him hard, and he thrashed against the hand on his hip and the binds holding his hands together. “Pl-please sir, can I cum please? I need to cum so bad please sir please..” He sobbed, pleasure taking over his entire body.

“Cum for me baby, cum all over yourself, make a mess. You’re so hot.” Alex did almost instantly, white discharge flying out of his hard length as he sobbed while inhaling air, making a mess of his stomach. His stomach rose and fell fast as he hit his high and slowly began to fall out of it. Nick slowly pulled his fingers out of the male’s pulsing, sensitive hole, getting a whine. “Hush you. You’re so beautiful dear, a little slut for both of us, a little whore for our cocks.” Nick teased as he licked his fingers, tasting Alex’s insides. “You taste so good babe..” He remarked. Karl leaned down and kitten licked the mess off of Alex’s stomach, tasting his cream and swallowing it. Alex shuddered coldly at the loss of touch around his neck and lips and hole, his legs shaking from the intensity of it. “Th-thank you, sirs..”

Nick hummed contently. “Karl, love, how about you ride Alex? You would look so beautiful wrapped around his cock.” Nick suggested. Karl pulled him down into a kiss and Nick tasted Alex’s discharge on his lips, moaning in delight at the salty pleasure. Karl held onto his chin and rubbed it gently before pulling away. Karl nodded as he pulled himself off of Alex’s chest and moved down to sit himself on Alex’s gut. Alex lay still on the bed as he let out a few shaky breaths, relaxing from his orgasm. “Colour, Alex? Do you need to stop baby” Karl quickly checked in. Alex whined but nodded, “Green, green. Please fuck me Nick please..” He babbled lowly to himself, but it was audible to the two men who snickered. 

Karl placed himself above Alex and gently gripped the base of the male’s cock, causing the brat to let out a whine. He slowly sunk down onto it until he took the full length, letting out a moan as his walls tightened around Alex. He stopped right at the base of the cock to give him time to adjust to his hole, and so Nick could put his own length inside. Nick placed himself in front of Alex who shuddered coldly while his hands tugged on the binds. Nick wrapped his arms firmly around Alex’s meaty thigh, fingers drawing small circles into his skin. He pulled him closely, Alex’s feet hanging as his legs were strung up at the knees by the strong arms of his boyfriend. Nick lined the head of his cock up with Alex’s rim, teasing it gently for a few moments by poking and circling it, before he pushed right in, getting a loud, cry of pleasure. He pushed himself all the way in so Alex was at the base of his cock.

“Colour?” It took Alex a few seconds to catch his breath, already feeling immense pleasure and he barely even started this second round. Saliva coated his lips and drooled down his chin, he already looked ruined and they still had yet to touch his cock. “Green green green please please Nick please fuck me hard..” Alex whined, quivering. Karl turned to lean over a little and pecked Nick’s soft lips, who moaned into their kiss before they separated. “Can we move love?” asked Karl from above, whose hands reached over to sooth Alex’s creamy inner thing. “Yes, Please Karl, please,” He begged again, moaning loudly. Karl began to roll his hips, gently lifting up a bit and slamming back down onto Alex’s cock at the same time. Nick tightened his grip on Alex’s thighs and began to thrust his hips slowly into his boyfriend, going slowly so he could adjust to his thick size. Alex gasped for air and arched his back, moaning as Nick brushed his prostate and Karl squeezed his cock so well. Karl didn’t even get stretched out, he was so tight around Alex.

“You’re so pretty, getting your ass pounded by me with Karl wrapped around your cute little cock… So perfect for us babe,” Nick moaned as he continued to thrust into Alex, moans of pleasure coming from his scratched, raw throat. Karl giggled as he continued to roll his hips at a fast pace, feeling Alex’s cock twitch inside of him. Alex bucked his hips at all the pleasure and thrashed in his binds. Karl gently moved his hand to one of Alex’s pecs and gently took his nipple into his fingers, rolling it around and squeezing it causing Alex to cry loudly. Karl played with it in his thumb for a little while as he and Nick continued their dirty pleasures. Nick thrusted at a nimble pace, the sound of slapping skin echoed in the room with hot breaths and moans, it was bliss.

Alex felt the building pleasure in his gut, he babbled nonsensically to himself, begging and pleading, his eyes were rolled into the back of his skull as the pleasure almost became overwhelming. Stimulation hit him like a truck, the feeling of Karls tight little hole bouncing up and down on his cock and Nick ramming his thick length into him against his prostate, he let out strangled sobs and shook, Nick's hands holding him firmly in place. With his wrists bound together and the hold of his boyfriend keeping him down, he helplessly got fucked by the two and it was the greatest. “Can I cum? hah- please please let me cum please.” He begged, crying out in pleasure as Nick changed his angle slightly to ram directly into his prostate fast and hard. 

“No cumming just yet darling, I’m gonna stuff you with my cum first and Karl is going to make a mess of you again first.” Nick breathed, groaning as he chased his own orgasm. Karls hand was wrapped around his own cock, letting out moans as he jerked himself off while he rid Alex, falling in the right places so Alex hit his prostate in just the right spots. It all felt so good, white ribbons shot out of Karls cock and he closed his eyes, letting out a lewdy cry as his seed sprayed all over Alex’s chest as it rose and fell. Nick agilely thrusted into Alex a few more times before shooting his own webs into his asshole, moaning in content. 

Alex felt so much at once, Karl slid off of him as Nick continued to pound him, and he reached his own orgasm, letting tears spill out of his eyes and he cried helplessly. Karl placed his own thumb at the top of Alex’s tip and covered the hole, signifying that he still wasn’t allowed to come. Alex let out hot cries, his cheeks wet and red while Nick gripped his thighs tightly and sent him into overstimulation. “So much too much! Please let me cum please, please stop!” He begged but they showed no mercy. A second orgasm began to build in his gut, he screamed in pleasure as Nick pounded into him hard and Karl’s hand went to the bottom of his cock, quickly moving it up and down to milk it and took the size into his mouth, bobbing his head and letting the tip hit the back of his throat.

Alex lets out screams of pleasure, and Nick moves his hand to quickly pull off the blindfold. Alex’s eyes in the back of his head and tears streaming down his sweating stained face, he looked absolutely beautiful. Nick tugged his head and gripped him by the chin, holding him up. “Look me in the eyes as I fuck you, Alex. Show me your beautiful, wrecked face and maybe I’ll let you cum.” Nick groaned. Alex’s dilated vision fell directly into Nick’s eyes who smirked at him as he moved his hips in the rhythm Alex bucked his own. Karl choked on his cock and swirled his tongue around it, waiting for seed to be shot down his raw little throat. Alex’s overstimulated cock twitched as he was sent into his second orgasm. “Cum for me baby, look me in the eyes and cum for me.” As the words left Nick's mouth, Alex let out a scream of pleasure as white discharge shot out of his tip and into Karl’s throat, Karl’s moans sending vibrations through his cock as he enjoyed the treat.

Alex sobbed, the orgasm felt so good that he struggled to stay conscious. He cried loudly and shook hard, his breathing all over the place and suddenly felt lightheaded from all the heat. The hand around his chin fell and he closed his eyes, feeling himself and the light slip from the world as he was at an all time high. Karl noticed he passed out and chuckled, running his hands through Alex’s hair gently while Nick pulled his raw cock out of Alex. “You poor thing, you did so well.” Karl cooed to himself as he stared down lovingly at the limp body. Nick groaned and got up, slowly walking towards the kitchen to grab some towels and hot water, and a water bottle so he could hydrate Alex ofcourse.

Alex slowly came back after two or three minutes, Nick undoing the binds that held his hands together, the skin all red and rough and swollen, while Karl ran a hot damp towel all around the surface of his skin, and gently over his used hole causing him to whimper. Nick looked down at him and smiled. “Hey you, you alright baby? Was that okay?” He asked gently. Alex let out a hot breath and closed his eyes again, giving a small nod. His muscles sore and body entirely limp, he didn’t want to move. He felt so overwhelmed still and his high only just began to settle, he can still feel his insides burning with pleasure and his cock softening.

Karl placed the towels down and sat beside him on the bed, pulling him up to lean against his shoulder and grabbing the water for him, causing him to whine. “Come on, you need to hydrate. Let's finish and then we’ll go to sleep okay? You did so amazing love.. I’m so proud of you.” Karl smiled as he praised. Alex kept his eyes closed and took a sip of the cool water, feeling it run down his raw, sore and used throat. He took a few gulps before placing the cap back onto the bottle and Karl took it from his shaky hands. Alex rubbed his wrists feeling the rough and lined skin caused by the rope and sighed. 

Nick moved all of their stuff to the bedside table and pulled the blankets off of the bed, climbing in himself and pulling Alex back to lie down, placing his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around him. He gave a gentle kiss on his sore boyfriends forehead and leaned over his used body to give a small peck to Karl on the lips, who smiled and wrapped his arms around Alex as well, placing them right on top of Nicks. 

“I love you both so much..” Alex murmured, feeling his world slip again. His head rose and sunk on his boyfriend's chest and the warmth of the two cuddling him sent him right to sleep, with the last words in his mind before he slept being the twos sugary whispers of “we love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut uhh,, check out my other story if you enjoy this, its dnf :]  
> feedback appreciated <3


End file.
